


relief exists I find it when

by girlsarewolves



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Hound is gone; on the run or dead for trying.' 2x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	relief exists I find it when

* * *

There is a bruise around her wrist. Purple and sore. It throbs dully until she applies pressure; and then the pain ignites.  
  
But when she applies pressure she feels his hand on her in a way she did not even notice when his skin was clutching hers. And the regret ignites.  
  
He had smelled of wine and smoke and sweat. He had been splashed with blood.  
  
And she had remembered a look in his eyes when he cornered her in the corridors trying to reach her room in another lifetime. And she had remembered a look in his eyes that left her fearful and feverish.  
  
 _"A slice of cake, just waiting to be eaten."_ She heard those frightening words and remembered that look. Only he hadn't looked at her that way tonight. He hadn't.  
  
She can hear the cries of victory outside. She hears the clamour of armor and the shuffle of feet running. She is only aware of Shae's voice delivering the news echoing in her head.  
  
"Stannis has been defeated."  
  
 _"Stannis won't hurt me."_ She had said. So certain and not certain at all, but she was so good at chirping back the things she had heard.  
  
What if she went with him? What if Stannis' men found them? What if Lannister men caught them? What if he took her home but there was no home to be found? What if the Hound began to stare at her in a way that made her insides coil and her skin feel hot?  
  
There were more questions out there, on the run with the Hound.  
  
But he had offered to take her home. He hadn't stared at her that way tonight. He hadn't tried to force her, he hadn't left her without offering her a chance. And now he is gone, and Joffrey is still king, and there is no one to stand between them.  
  
 _"You won't hurt me."_  
  
The Hound is gone; on the run or dead for trying.  
  
 _"No, Little Bird. I won't hurt you."_  
  
Sansa applies pressure.


End file.
